Dawn To Dusk
by hushhushchick
Summary: Alternate ending to Breaking Dawn. Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Bella had chickened out from the fight with the Volturi, had simply given in to her plan B, well wonder no more because here it is :D. Rated M for lemons anguage. REVIEW
1. Prologue

**Dawn to Dusk**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

Prologue

Renesmee's p.o.v

Have you ever had that niggling feeling in the back of your mind that you've met someone before even though you can't remember? Well I have and I didn't think for one minute that my life would end up like this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephine Meyer.**

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V

We were at the Cullen's having a peaceful night Renesmee on the couch sleeping Jake snoring lightly next to her and the rest of us relaxing and then everything went down hill.

I had never seen a vampire drop anything not even when I was human but the proof was there glass on the floor, Alice's distant, shocked look in her eyes. I didn't know if she was shocked because she dropped something or because she saw something. Everyone was silent except for Jakes snoring on the couch.

"I'm sorry Esme" alice finally said whilst picking up the shattered peices of glass

" It's ok sweetie what did you see" Esme replied

"There coming"

"Who?" Carlisle asked

"The Volturi" Edward answered

"When?"

"Why?"

"When?" Jasper repeated

"Theres snow on the ground its soon" Alice replied

"Why would they?"

"Maybe-" Esme started

"No they all wouldn't come if it was to check on Bella" Edward interrupted reading her thoughts.

"What do you mean all?" Carlisle asked

"Excatly that, all of them the guards, the wives everyone"

"The wives? But they never set foot out of the tower"

"Well their coming now"

"Why? We haven't done anything"

Whilst this was going on only me and Rosile stayed quiet we knew why they were coming. To get her, the little beauty sleeping soundly on th couch. We stared at eachother from across the room as a silent understandling Rosile nodded as to say "do what you have to do" i was suprised that Edward hadn't picked up on her thoughts either to busy trying to work out what the Volturi was doing or Rosile was sheilding her thoughts. I didn't have much time to worry about that I had to go. I snatched Renesmee up making sure I don't wake her and fled to our home. As soon as I put her in her crib I started to pack her things up. I knew exactly what I had to do and I know that Edward was going to argue but I had to do it to keep her safe. I was in the middle of packing up her clothes when Edward came running in.

"What are you doing?"

"Im not going to let them take her their not going to take her"

"What do you mean? who take her?"

"The Volturi their coming for her Irina went to them"

"Why would she do that?"

" Think, why did her mother die?"

"Because of the Immortal children but Bella, Renesmee isnt immortal."

" We know that but Irina doesnt she was too far away to notice the human side of her, she only saw the immortal side"

"So whats your plan why are you packing?"

"We have to hide her and not only for a day or a week the Volturi will expect that and keep checking on us."

"I dont understand where would we take her?"

" We have to give her away, adoption"

"WHAT, no, no way are you crazy? We cant give her away"

"Edward its the only way we have to keep her safe"

"Bella think about it"

" I have I hate this idea but its the only way"

" Think about what it'll do to Jake hes imprinted you cant just take her away from him"

" I know thats why Jake's going with her he can take her to La push she'll be safe there and the Volturi wont even bother looking there they'll be too repulsed by the smell."

" So your just going to give our daughter away forever?"

Edward was pacing around pulling at his hair

"No" I grabbed his hand to stop him, putting my hand on his cheek " she stays there for a couple of years make sure the Volturi is fully off our backs and then bring her back"

"how do you know jake will give her back?"

" Jakes my best friend he loves her but i'm still his best friend he'll give her back"

"Are you sure?" he asked holding my face so im looking into his eyes

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the chracters they all belong to the amazing Stephine Meyer**

7 Years Later

Renesmees P.O.V

Have you ever felt like you don't belong anywhere no matter how hard you try to fit in you just don't. That's what I feel like everyday, ive only just been enrolled in high school my life has been only a fraction of other kids my age i don't know why every time i ask about it they just chnge the subject. My name's Nessie and no not like the Lochness Monster my full name's Renesmee Clearwater I have a big brother called Seth and a big sister called Leah my mum's called Sue and my dad was called Harry but he died when my mum was was still pregnant with me so i never got to meet him. My mum dated the Cheif of police he was called Charlie he died a couple of months ago in a boating accident. My best mate's called Jake he's a Werewolf I know weird right but I missed the part out where my brother and sister are Werewolves too apparently Leah is the first female Werewolf ever I feel sorry for her. Anyway back to Jake basically I love him more then a best mate he's everything a girl could wish for but he only see me as a little sister my nickname is Snowflake cause I'm pale I don't look like my family at all my skin is as white as snow therefor the nickname Snowflake jake gave it to me. At school they call me Albino but screw them they take the piss.

"Whats up snowflake?" Jake greeted me when I turned up at school. We go to Forks High school even though I live in La push the traffic takes the piss, my mum couldn't have made it easier and just enroll me at a school on the Res she has to enroll me at Forks.

"Hey Jakey" I replied when I got out of my car

"So I heard that there's new kids starting today"

That's the thing about living in a small town everbody knows everyone's shit.

"Really why would someone start in the middle of the semester?"

"Who knows but they have, they came from California or something"

"They must be mental who wants to trade sunny city for rainy town"

"My thoughts exactly Snowflake" Jake replied putting his arm round me making my heart miss a beat which he must of heard cause he snickered _stupid werewolf hearing_

"We should head to class"

Thats when I saw them, the new kids 3 girls and 3 boys all portraying ethereal beauty and incredibily pale. Paler than me the Albino, one of the girls looked over at me and enducing a strong wave of dejavu it nearly knocked me over, where do I know her from, she looks familiar yet I've never seen her before. She had long brown waves, pale skin and orangey eyes they were weird yet beautiful.

"Hey Jake"

"Yeah?" he said looking down at me

" Theres the new kids" I said nodding in the direction of the girl who was still staring at me _weirdo_

When Jake looked over his posture stiffened and he stopped in his tracks the girl was now staring at him and he staring at her. His reaction was strange like he was scared or shocked to see them.

"You know them?" I asked him

"No" he said when he finally came out of the trance he was in

"Well how come you reacted that way?"

He shrugs" that girls fit I guess "

I looked over and she was smiling down at the floor as if she heard him

"Guys are stupid"

"and dont you forget it Snowflake, now lets get to class" he put his arm back round me and walked me to class but as we passed the group I'm sure the girl and Jake nodded at eachother.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V

These 7 years have been torture long days and longer nights knowing that the Volturi are coming again and they did several times, the first time all of them came and when they didn't find an immortal child Irina payed the price so yeah they killed her for being wrong. We came back because we thought it's been long enough now that the Volturi have finally left us alone, now we are back to reclaim our daughter.

Forks High school hasn't changed just diffrent people and diffrent teachers. Ive been a vampire long enough to not be bothered by human blood in fact I'm just like Carlisle the smell doesn't bother me. The morning started out normally everyone coming to school saying hi to their friends then I got a whiff of a Werewolf I look to where the smell is coming from and that's when I see her, my baby Renesmee but shes not a baby anymore with a guy's arm draped around her shoulder. She looks a lot like me, well she did when she was little but she looks more like me now with the same colour eyes as mine... well what I looked like when I was human. But there's still hints of Edward in her she had similar colour hair to him when she was a baby but now it looks exactly the same except its wavy like mine and long. Seeing her, if I could cry I would right now.

"_Hey Jake" _Jacob Black my best friend I miss him a lot.

"_Yeah"_

"_There's the new kids."_ Jake looks over at us and sees me, he looks shocked I would have asked Edward what he's thinking but something's telling me I don't wanna know.

"_hey shes fit"_ I smiled at that if I could blush my cheeks would be red by now I watch them go laughing, Jake nods at me as he passes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 4

Rensesmee's P.O.V

By lunch I found out that the new kids are called the Cullens. One of the girls is called Rosalie she's in mine and Jake's History class, she sat in front of us and all lesson Jake was rigid in his seat.

I was sat down at our usual table when I saw them again. It was only when Jake punched me in the arm that I realised I was staring.

"Hey, earth to Snowy."

"Jake Snowy is worse than Snowflake if you have to call me anything apart from Nessie I vote for Snowflake."

"Snowy it is then"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him, he's always like this.

"Have you seen the Cullens over there?" as I asked that Rosalie looked over at us as if she heard me call her name and smiled at me.

"Yeah you've been staring at them for 10 minutes"

"They're not eating, not even talking"

"Maybe they're not hungry jeez Nessie you need to chill"

"I am chilled I just find it weird"

"Would you leave the new kids alone bloody hell"

"Okay fine ill shut up" but I didn't say id drop it there's something weird going on and I wanna know what.

"What do you have next?" Jake asked breaking me from my thoughts

"Chemistry"

"Ha, have fun"

"Shut up" everyone knows I hate biology the teacher sucks he picks at the little things you do wrong and holds them forever, I mean jeez I only set the girls hair on fire she shouldn't have been stood so close to the Bunsen Burner.

"Okay well I gotta get to library want me to walk you to class?"

"Nah its cool I gotta stop by my locker anyway"

"Ok Snowflake cya later"

"bye" as he walked away my eyes drifted back to the Cullens _maybe I am obsessed_ no not everyone's curious bout new kids but I can't shake the feeling of dejavu it's like there's something pulling me towards them and I don't know why.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 5 

Bella's

Last time I was in this cafeteria I was human and not married to a vampire. It weird that only 7 years ago I gave birth and now my daughter sits 20 feet away from not knowing she was adopted.

"Nessie's talking about us again." Rosalie whispered breaking me from my thoughts.

"I know"

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Emmett asked

"Eventually"

"What's stopping you?"

"Jake" Edward replied he's been telling me that he doesn't want us to interfere in her life, she's happy"

"What? Are you kidding me that dog can't keep us away" Rosalie vented giving evils to Jake.

"I think he's right" I whispered, Edward and Rosalie staring at me like I've got 2 heads "I mean she is happy with the Clearwater's and Jake can protect her"

"Bella, love can you do that, watch her everyday knowing that she's our daughter and not being able to tell her?"

"I don't know Edward but I can try. What if I tell her and she hates me I couldn't live with that I think it's better for her to not know."

"I don't think she'll hate you" Alice said who has been quiet all lunch "I mean I can't see her future properly but I'm getting fuzzy images of you and her together.

"You can probably see next lesson she's in my chemistry class"

"See there's a way to bond with her; you can talk to her in lesson and get to know her. I'll help she's in my history class too" Rosalie grinned at me, ever since ive been a vampire she's been nice to me no longer hating me.

"Well I gotta get to class cya later" as I walked away I prayed that id have enough courage to talk to Renesmee I really want to get to know her.

"Miss Cullen" the teacher greeted me as I walked into the room

"call me Bella"

"Well Bella you'll be Renesmee Clearwater's lab partner"

"ok"

As I walked to the table she was sat at I was debating what to say to her

"Hey I'm Nessie" she smiled at me _I hated that nickname ever since Jake gave it to her_

"Hi I'm Bella" this is going to be one interesting year


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 6

Renesmee's P.O.V

So my lab partner is the weird Cullen _great _I think she said her name was Bella she seems ok, I mean she's good at Chemistry unlike my last lab partner. She's just on edge, giving me sly glances when she thinks I'm not looking, I'm sure she's like this cause it's her first day. When the bell rang she practically flew from her seat _do I smell or something_. As I walked out the classroom Jake was waiting for me staring after Bella who was walking quickly toward the parking lot.

"Hey Jake"

"Oh hey snowflake, let's go" putting his arm round my waist guiding me towards my car. He was telling me about something what happened in Math apparently it was hilarious but all I could think about is of where his hand was and I'm sure it just moved lower but that could be my imagination.

"Hey are you listening?" Jake asked snapping me from my daydream

"Sorry what?"

"I said can I come to yours, my dad's gone fishing with the guys"

"Sure"

"Ok do you mind following to mine first so I can drop my stuff off?"

"Yeah will do" I said getting into my car

I followed Jake to his house then drove to mine with him, the tension was heavy in the car on the way to mine, I don't know why.

"Nessie is your mom home?"

"Erm I don't think so I think she's at work"

"Ok cool"

What does that mean? Does he feel the same way I do? No he can't I'm just Nessie nothing compared to Leah my sister who is Jake's ex or any other girl he dated I'm the weird Albino.

"You ok? You've been kinda quiet"

"Sorry just thinking"

"Ok"

When we got to mine I went straight to my room when Jake followed I got nervous normally he just stays in the living room so when he shut my door my heart was thudding in my ears I'm sure he heard it to.

"Your room is so cool" I don't think so it's plain with grey walls and black carpet kinda tomboyish

"Why?"

"Cause it's not frilly and girly like Leah's room" Leah is the most girlish girl I know her room is pink everything "you're not frilly and girly"

See another sign that he doesn't like me

"Erm is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes, god Nessie you're stupid sometimes"

"Thanks so are you" I said sticking my tongue out I know childish but who cares

"Hey did you get notes from History?"

"Yeah, you want to copy them?" getting up from my chair

"Sure"

"You was too busy staring at the new girl"

"I was not"

"Jake you couldn't take your eyes off her" I sounded jealous there

"Ooohhh someone sounds jealous" he winked at me

"Oh ha ha "

"Don't worry Nessie" he said coming over and putting his arm round me "your still my favorite girl" giving me a cheesy grin as I punched him

"Speaking of girls Leah still talks bout you like it was yesterday" I said smirking at his grossed out face

"urgh" he groaned collapsing on my bed " what is wrong with her"

"Hey" I said joining on my bed " you shouldn't of fucked her"

"She told you" he said turning round so he was looking at me

"Yepp everything" I winked

"Urgh please kill me"

"You know what they say bout virgins"

He looked at me confused; I swear this boy has lost brain cells

"They get clingy to their first time"

"Oh god"

"Maybe she's imprinted" I said nudging him with my shoulder

"Then please kill me"

"Don't worry I'll talk to her"

"Thanks Snowflake" he said putting his arms round me and resting my head on his chest

In that moment I could just pretend that he loves me the same way I love him and stay here forever. I looked up at him and Caught him staring at me, I could've sworn his head was coming closer, so close now, I can feel his breath on my lips.

"Nessie you home?" Seth shouted making us both jump to opposite ends of the room

"Yeah"

"I erm best go, do you mind driving me home

"No problem let's go"

The tension was thick in the car thicker than before he came over probably from the 'almost kiss' that happened

"hey bout what happened back there-" Jake started

"nothing happened Jake don't worry about it" I interrupted cause I know exactly what he was gunna say he was gunna say "it's not gunna happen between us so let's forget it"

"Ok well I see you next week or tomorrow depending on what Sam got us doing"

"Alright then cya later"


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 7

Renesmee's P.O.V

I didn't see Jake until Tuesday the following week I don't know what's wrong with him he seemed to be avoiding me.

"Hey Jake" I greeted when I finally saw him

"Oh hey erm I'll talk to later I've gotta get to the library" he said walking away from me

"Wait" I called grabbing his arm "are you avoiding me? I haven't seen you all day or yesterday"

"What? No I've just been busy listen, I'll call you later ok?"

"Fine whatever but just because we almost kissed on Friday your being all weird bout it nothing happened you don't have to be weird"

"Nessie" he sighed "I'll call you ok"

"forget it Jake you either like me or you don't stop giving me mixed signals you obviously made it clear that you don't like me that way and you want to just be friends so stop being distant and talk to me" I said walking away from him, feeling my heart break when he didn't even try to catch up with me.

I was doing my homework in my room, but I couldn't concentrate I kept thinking about Jake and how he's driving me crazy.

"Nessie you've got someone at the door" my mum called.

"Ok, coming"

I walked into the living room and Jake was leaning against the doorframe looking gorgeous as ever.

"Hey"

"Hi what are you doing here?"

"Renesmee that's no way to speak to a guest, I'm going out so you two behave "my mum said walking out the door.

When she left it was just me and Jake

"So erm what are you doing here?" I started

"You wanted to talk"

"I didn't want to talk Jake I wanted to know why you were avoiding me"

"ok but that sounds like talking to me" he said giving me a small smile

No matter how mad I am he still makes me smile

"Jake" I said in a warning tone

"Ok I'm sorry I didn't want things to be awkward between us"

"Hey Nessie oops sorry Jake" Seth barged into the house nearly knocking Jake over

"Why you standing across the room from each other you had a fight?" Leah asked

"Mind your own Leah" Jake muttered

I turned to go to my room looking back at Jake silently saying 'follow me'

"Why would it be awkward between us?" I asked as soon as we were safely in my room with the door shut

"Because-" Jake started then stopped putting his finger to his lips saying 'stay quiet' he opened the door and Seth tumbled in

"SETH" I yelled "piss off"

"Jeez Jake why do that? Prick"

"you shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations"

When Seth left Jake went to go sit on my bed

"as I was saying, I thought It would be awkward because you don't feel the same way"

"wait what?"

Jake stood up and cupped mt face in his hands

"I love you" he whispered


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 8

Bella's P.O.V

As I came out of Chemistry Jake was there, it surprises me every time I see him with these new eyes I can see just how good looking he really is and how I fell for him. But another thing that surprises me is the stench, I still haven't got used to the awful werewolf smell.

"Hey Jake"

"Bella" he nodded at me

"How've you been?"

"Bella why are you talking to me?"

"Because your still my best friend"

"Well I don't want to be sorry I don't hang out with bloodsuckers"

The word bloodsucker made me flinch I was used to him calling Edward a bloodsucker but when its aimed at me it stung I could feel the hatred coming off him in waves

"Look I know you think that I shouldn't interfere in her life but she needs me"

"She doesn't even know you"

"She's half vampire Jake she has a right to know"

"I'll tell her eventually"

"Does she know you've imprinted?"

"Not yet I'm going to tell her and you're not going to get involved you'll just hurt her, you should have never come back"

And with that he looked away from me a silent "go away", as I walked away I could fell his eyes on me it made me walk faster. I thought back to 8 years ago when my problems were Victoria killing me and my best friend loving me now he hates me.

"Hey Bella" Alice greeted from her car

"Hey what's up?"

"That's what I was going to ask you

"I was just talking to Jake"

"Yeah I heard Bella ignore what he said she will need you when she finds out everything and you're going to be there for her"

"He's right Alice she's happy not knowing" I sighed leaning against her car door

"She's your daughter, come on I know what's gunna cheer you up" Alice said clapping and jumping up and down in her seat

"No Alice not shopping"

"Tuff its gunna cheer me up"

Alice dragged me into the car and we sped off to 4 hours of shopping _kill me now_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 9

Renesmee's P.O.V

I've been Jake's "girlfriend" for 3 weeks now. It's so good to say that I have a smile on my face every time I think about it.

"What you smiling at?" Bella asked we were in Chemistry, me and Bella have started to become mates she's still a bit weird but she seems cool when you pass all the weirdness.

I found out that she's Charlie's daughter, she was living with the her mum until she was 10 then she couldn't cope so she handed Bella over to the Cullens and been with them ever since.

"Oh nothing just thinking"

"Would a muscly brown eyed boy have anything to do with it?"

"How did you know?"

"I have the exact same look when I think bout Edward"

"He's great"

"I know"

"You know him?"

"no but I can tell that he makes you happy"

"I love him"

"Well that's obvious" she smirked making us both giggle "and he loves you"

"He says so but I still doubt I mean you should see the other girls he dated their way prettier than me"

"I doubt that"

"Thanks" I smiled I don't know why I'm telling her this but it feels normal like telling your big sister bout your problems.

"I can tell he loves you I've seen you two together"

"Yeah?"

"Of course I mean you're the perfect match"

"What? The Albino and the wer- big tanned guy" omg I just told Jake's secret

"Albino?"

"Oh it's something I call myself because I'm so pale and the rest of my family isn't"

Oh right"

When the bell rang me and Bella walked to my locker where Jake was waiting for me.

"Hey Jake this is Bella" I said introducing them

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Renesmee cya later I'm meeting Edward nice meeting you Jake" Bella said walking away

"Wait Bella erm me and my family are going to the beach tomorrow why don't you come?"

She looked at Jake and im sure I could see him shake his head out of the corner of my eye

"Sorry I can't were going camping" bella answered

"ok werll maybe next time"

"yeah sure, cya later"

"Since when were you two mates?" Jake asked when Bella was away from hearing

"Since were lab partners why?"

"No reason"

"She's cool we have a lot in common"

"Yeah you wouldn't believe" he murmured to himself " hey I'll be on patrol tonight but I'll come to yours when I've finished" we was at our cars now

"ok when will that be?"

"bout eleven that alright?"

"yeah sure"

"good leave your window open" he said leaning in

" will do" I mumered against his lips

"love you" whispered in my ear when we were parted then got in his car waving as he pulled away

I had a feeling that someone was watching me when I looked around I caught Edward and Bella staring at me Bella waved but Edward just stared _spooky._


	11. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I might not be able to finish it if you think I should leave a review if not then don't lol **


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 10

Bella's P.O.V

I'm glad that I'm friends with Renesmee but I wish I could tell her I just need the right time and support from Jake. But he made it clear that he doesn't even want to talk to me. In Chemistry when Renesmee was talking to me about her doubts, it felt good to reassure her.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie greeted it was the end of the day and I was by our cars everyone else had already gone so it was just me and her

"Hi Rose what's up?"

"I heard that you and Renesmee was talking today"

"Yeah were really getting along maybe soon I'll tell her"

"I would help but Jakes in the same class"

"Yeah I know he's kinda awkward lately, he hates me"

"I hate him even when you two was getting along I hated him"

"Yeah I remember when you put his food in a dog dish"

"Ah fun times"

When we got to the house everyone was there

"Hey babe" Edward greeted pulling me into a passionate kiss

"Hey yourself where did that come from?"

"I know Eddie if I could eat that would put me off whatever it is I was eating" Emmett snickered

"Go kill a grizzly" Edward murmured "wanna get outta here? He asked nodding to the cottage

"Sure"

And with that we sped off towards our cottage with Emmett wolf whistling in our wake.

"Wow I missed you" I sighed after all-nighter of intense love making

"Hmm I missed you too" Edward murmured into my neck "I love you"

"I love you too, im gunna tell Renesmee next week I want our daughter back"

"Me too but talk to Jake first"

"Remember when you wanted me to stay away from him now your encouraging me to go see him"

"I know but back then you were a fragile human and he had a thing for you"

"Possessive jealous vampire" I muttered

"And don't you forget it" he said nipping playfully at my neck

When we finally got to the Cullens after another 2 rounds Emmett was commenting on our night activities

"Bella Rosalie can we go shopping" Alice asked walking down the stairs

"Sure" Rosalie called from her room

"Urgh" I groaned "Edward save me" I said hiding behind him as Alice stalked me

"Have fun" Edward grinned

"I hate you"

"That's not what you were screaming last night" Emmett winked at me

"Alice lets go before I rip Emmett a new one"

"Hey you're not a new born anymore little sis"

"Rosalie lets go" I called as I waked to the garage

"I've never seen her be excited to go shopping "Edward muttered

"I know I love it" Alice squealed


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; i dont own any of the charecters they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 11

Renesmee's P.O.V

It was half eleven when Jake came through my window. I dressed in my matching lacy black bra and boy shorts the activites ealier today left me unsatisfied and I'm planning on picking up where we left off ending the night with my virginity gone, I love him, he loves me and I want this.

"Hey" Jake whispered climbing into my room and knocking over my pile of books in the process "shit... why ain't Seth or Leah coming running?"

"Their out, Seth's out on patrol and Leah... well I dunno where she is" I shrugged

"And your mum?"

"At the party that Paul's mum's throwing" I smirked

"So..."

"We have a couple of hours alone"

"Hmm intresting"

"Will you fucking get over here" I said pulling the covers back

"Yes Ma'am" he winked taking off his shoes and getting in.

As soon as I had him I kissed him our tounges dancing with eachother when we pulled away for air his lips never let me they travelled down my neck along my collar bone and shoulder nuding the strap to my tank top down with his nose.

"I love you so fucking much Nessie" he whispered making my body shiver from the power beind those words

"Jake" I sighed when his fingeers grazed the swell of my boobs down my curves where they stopped at my stomach

." I want you" he murmered against my neck

"Take me"

He stopped kissing me and pulled away just enough so he could look at me his hands slowly gliding up and down my upper body until he stopped at the hem of my tank

"Renesmee we gotta stop"

"Why?"

"Nessie"

"Jake I love you, I want you, no I need you please"

"Nessie, you dont know what you do to me" he groaned

"I think I do" i smirked grinding into him feeling his big bulge against my lower stomach so close to where I want it to be.

"Nessie please help me out here" he sighed into my neck

"Jake look at me" pulling his head up " I love you, I want you to be my first"

"Now?"

"well no not if you dont want to" i said feeling rejected looking away

"No Nessie" he said cupping my face " I want to its just... I... it's your first time"

"I know"

"I just want it to be perfect"

"it will be because I'll be with you"

"you sure?"

"yes now will you fucking kiss me"

"yess ma'am" and with that he did what he was told and we was quickly naked

"I dont have anything" he whispered

"I'm on the pill" I whispered back I dont know why we were whispering maybe because the only sound in the room was our heavy breathing

"you sure" he asked for bout the million'th time tonight

"yes"

As he lined up at my entrance I tensed up I know its gunna hurt I have a big sister who shares everything knda awkward thinking bout that know when I'm with the guy who took her v card

_Shut up brain_

"Relax" he murmered kissing me

"I'm trying"

"you sure bout this?" _million and one times_

I could tell he was stalling

"Just do it"

And he did and fuck me it hurts, more then anything I've experinced in my life

"Im sorry"_kiss_"so sorry" jake whispered kissing my tears away I didn't even know was falling

"its ok, I'm ok"

"want me to keep going?"

"Yes"

It hurt for a bit but then pain burned to plasure and then it was amazing

"you ok?" Jake asked we were cuddling my head on his chest his arms round me

"yeah I'm great what bout you?"

"Ha I'm great" he chuckled kissing my hair

"hmm good" I yawned

"I best go" he said trying to get up

"no please stay Jake"

"ok babe I'll stay"

"I love you" I mummered

"I love you too"

And as I fell asleep in the boy I love's arms I couldnt think of a better place to be.

**Sorry Guys for the late updating, i wont be updating for a while but be patient if anyone has any ideas review and tell me **

**Follow me on twitter harriannhiggins**

**Love you guys 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sooo sorry for the long wait my life's been pretty crazy last few months anyway on with the next chapter :) xxxxxx**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephine Meyer **

**Chapter 12**

Renesmee's POV

When I woke up the next morning Jake was still asleep. He looked so peaceful I can't believe he's all mine.

"Hey" he smiled opening his gorgeous brown eyes

"Hi"

"Do you regret it?" he asked leaning on his elbow facing me

"Never" I probably had a big ass grin on my face oh well

"Good" he whispered leaning over to kiss me I wanted to deepen it but he pulled away chuckling at my pout.

"Sorry Snowflake we have school"

"Fuck school lets stay in bed" I said wrapping my arms round his neck snuggling closer

"Nessie" he moaned when my leg rubbed against his morning wood "aren't you sore"

"Little bit" I shrugged " I want you more"

"Nessie" he growled rolling on top of me "you're going to be the death of me" he moaned whilst kissing down my neck making me moan.

"NESSIE YOUR GUNNA BE LATE" mum yelled from the kitchen.

"Shit" we both whispered scrambling to get our clothes.

"See you at school" Jake whispered against my lips when we were both dressed.

"Ok go out the window" I said pushing him towards the window

" I love you Snowflake" he said before jumping out.

I collapsed back on my bed smelling the pillow Jake was using it smelt manly just like him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys two updates in 1 night I must love you guys ;P xxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephine Meyer **

**Chapter 13**

Bella's POV

When I saw Renesmee at school she looked different but at the same time not different I didn't understand it.

"hey Bella" renesmee greeted when it was chemistry

"oh hey you ok?"

"yeah great" she almost squealed wearing a big goofy grin

"erm what happened" I asked curiously

" I finally did it" she whispered

"did it?"

"had sex"

it took a second what she was actually telling me. my 17 year old daughter lost her virginity to my best friend/ werewolf

"erm that's great I guess" I was trying not to explode with anger

"yeah it was so good Jake was really sweet and everything" she started talking about how amazing Jake was luckily the bell rang before she could go into too much detail and make me explode

"sorry Renesmee I got to go meet Edward talk to you soon"

"yeah ok bye"

Jake was outside when I stepped out

"meet me at my house after school" I whispered growled at him.

"o-ok" he gulped

I stormed off looking for Edward he probably heard the conversation and wants to kill Jake I better calm the situation.

**Dun dun duuunnnn wonder what's gunna happen in the next chapter :p**

**Please review **

**follow me on twitter harriannhiggins**

**Love you all **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephine Meyer **

Chapter 14

Jake's POV

Shit,shit,shit she's mad.

"hey babe" snowflake greeted me by my car

"oh hi"

"you ok? you look stressed" she asked wrapping her arms round my neck

"yeah I gotta do something so I'll see you later" I said pushing her away gently to get in my car

"oh ok" she mumbled looking defeated

"hey" I said holding her face to look at me " don't worry, I love you" I whispered against her lips giving her a kiss before I hopped into the car to go to the bloodsuckers house. could my life get any worse.

when I got to the Cullen's only bella's car was there I walked slowly to the door Bella was already there _stupid bloodsucker hearing_

"hey bells" I greeted smiling a goofy grin she just turned and walked into the house this isn't going too well.

**Sorry its short struggled a bit with this one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephine Meyer **

Chapter 15 

Bella's POV

I turned and went into the house and stood by the couch I could hear his heartbeat beating like a hummingbird. a part of me was hurt that he was scared of me but I was too angry to care at this moment.

"look I know you're angry I..."

"let me guess" I interrupted " you didn't mean to have sex with my 7 year old daughter?"

"technically she's not 7" he mumbled

"I DONT CARE, YOU HAD SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER" I yelled finally losing my temper

"Bella calm down please hear me out you know I love her with all my heart and soul"

"don't blame this on your freaky werewolf thing you could've kept it in your pants"

"she seduced me, she was the 1 wearing sexy lingerie and kissing my neck..."

"whoa whoa , I didn't need to know" I said covering my ears "look" I sighed " as long as you don't hurt her.. ever then I'll let you date her" I said realising I was fighting a losing battle

"I don't really need your permission" he mumbled

"hey I smacked him across the head "you do know you have Edward to deal with be a good idea to have me on your side" I chuckled

he gulped "shit" he whispered making me chuckle, can't wait to see that conversation.

**So what do you guys think leave me a comment :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys here's the next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Stephine Meyer**

Chapter 16

Renesmee's POV

Jake didn't come to my room until 12 that night he looked pretty stressed.

"Hey you ok Jake?" I asked leaning on my elbow to look at him as he came to sit down at the bottom of my bed.

" yeah babe, just... werewolf thing, mind if I take a shower?"

"go ahead"

"Wanna join me?" he winked throwing his discarded shirt at me

"sure I'll be right in go warm it up for me " I smirked

As I was getting up to join him his phone buzzed I know I shouldn't look but hey I'm a nosey girl.

"_Leave Renesmee alone I don't care what Bella said you touch my daughter again I'll kill you!"_

What. The. Fuck. Who the hell is this? what's this got to do with Bella? I am so confused right now.

"Hey you comi- what are you doing?" Jake asked walking in with a towel slung round his waste

"What the hell Jake"

"What the fuck do you mean what the hell I just caught you looking at my phone aren't I meant to ask you that?"

"who the hell is this?" I asked handing him his phone so he can read the message

"Shit" he whispered going tense "erm Nessie"

"WHO IS IT" I screamed

"your father" he murmured finally looking at me

" my dad's dead" I stated he was really confusing me now

"no he's not"

"What? Where is he? does mum know?"

"Nessie" he said putting his hands on my shoulders to stop me getting up "there's something I need to tell you" he was really worrying me now

"well what is it?"

"you were adopted"

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN What do you guys think leave a comment :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys here's the next chapter **

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong the amazing Stephine Meyer **

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

Edward went out hunting with the boys so us girls were having a girly slumber party without the sleeping part. Alice was painting my toe nails kinda reminded me of all those years ago when I was human and Victoria was trying to kill me, kinda miss all the drama that we had.

Bella you really need to change your ringtone it's the most annoying song ever" Alice told me

"what?" I asked totally confused how random she is.

"_I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh, ooh"_

"Hello" I answered "for your information I like that song" I whispered to Alice after I answered, she stuck her tongue out at me

"Hey it's Jake"

"urgh that mutt" Rosalie muttered from across the room

"ssh, what's up Jake?"

"erm can you meet with me... like now?" he asked

"why"

"something bad happened it's important" he seemed flustered

"what is renesmee ok?" I asked panicked

"it means get your ass over here to the woods by your old house and I'll tell you" he growled before hanging up

"rude" Rosalie murmured

"I better go" I said getting up

"wait, what? he says go and your going who's meant to be the dog here" Alice burst out

"haha nice" Rosalie smiled hinting at a high 5 Alice just gave her a look

"it's about Renesmee of course I'm going"

"ok but be careful"

"Alice I'm a vampire "

" I know sometimes I forget" she smiled making me chuckle

"cya later"

**so what do you guys think? leave a comment :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephine Meyer**

Chapter 18

Jakes POV

I was waiting in the woods after I hung up on Bella, this shit is all Edwards fault if he hadn't of texted me I'd still be at Nessie's and she wouldn't suspect a thing. How the fuck did he get my number anyway.

"Hey" Bella called breaking me out of my thoughts

"Renesmee knows she was adopted" I rushed out, no point beating around the bush

"What? How could you Jake"

"Not me, ask your bloodsucking husband"

"what has Edward got to do with it?"

"he texted me"

I showed her the message if she was human all the colour would drain out of her face probably after reading it.

"shit" Bella whispered

"yeah" I sighed running my hands threw my hair I really need to cut it Nessie keeps bugging me to cut it _snap out of it Jake_ "what are we going to do?"

"tell her the truth"

"she'll hate us" I argued

"hopefully she'll forgive us within time, we have forever"

"that's a long time for her to hate us"

"exactly if we tell her then it'll stop her finding out from someone else and if that happens you can say goodbye to ever getting a chance of being with her"

"I'm already with her, but ok I'll talk to her "

we both knew Nessie will flip she's like Bella, stubborn hates surprises and secrets. I just hope she'll still love me.

**sorry it's short next chapter will be longer. what do you guys think ? **

**leave a comment :D xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys here's the next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephine Meyer **

Chapter 19

Renesmee's POV

I didn't sleep a wink last night, kept thinking who my dad is and why is he making an apperance now. Jake had to leave after he told me I was adopted, something to do with Sam. God I still can't believe my whole life has been a lie I mean now that I think about it I am totally different than my family I'm paler and I have like coppery coloured hair whereas my family are tan and have dark hair. also I've grown really fast technically I was born 7 years ago but I've grown to look 17 years old, I thought that was normal for werewolf's even though I wasn't a werewolf I thought I still had the gene but apparently not. But if I'm not a werewolf then what am I?.

When I went downstairs for breakfast mum was there making pancakes like every Saturday morning.

"hi love you want some? " she asked pointing at the big stack already made

"no I'm ok, mum can I ask you something?"

"yeah sure, you ok hunnie?"

"mum-" I started how are you meant to ask your mum if your adopted, they should teach it at school that would be more helpful in my case than fucking Algebra.

"Nessie what's wrong?" mum asked looking worried forgetting to make pancakes and sitting down opposite me "you can tell me anything, is this about you wanting to be... you know... sexually active with Jake because if it is I wont freak out"

eww I hate that word it makes sex sound so wrong."mumamiadopted?" I rushed out

"what love? I didn't quite get that"

"am I adopted?" I looked at my hands as I waited for the answer I heard her breath hitch and looked up to see a scared look on her face and tears in her eyes

"who told you? are they back? have they told you wha-"

"mum" I interrupted "Jake told me I saw a message on his phone from my "dad" he wouldn't tell me who it is"

she let out a breath "hunnie you know I love you and you will always be like a daughter to me, they asked me to keep you safe and I think I've done a pretty good job..."

"you have mum" I cried tears appearing in my eyes now making my vision blurry " I don't care if I'm adopted in my eyes they gave me away, whoever they are, your my mum always will be"

"Renesmee" she sighed putting her hand on my cheek catching a tear that fell with her thumb "they love you, they had to keep you safe it was the only way to-"

"to what? mum" I asked getting confused I don't understand why she's standing up for them

"Nothing, why don't you go spend some time with Jake I gotta go shopping"

"ok" I said getting up " I love you mummy" I told her hugging her tight

"love you too hunnie"

**So what do you guys think **

**Leave a comment :D**


End file.
